Eorlund Gray-Mane
|Base ID = }} Eorlund Gray-Mane is a Nord blacksmith and is widely considered to be the best blacksmith in Skyrim equivaling Octavius Jannus of Cyrodiil, forging weapons and armor for The Companions at the Skyforge in Whiterun. However, he is not a direct member of the Companions. Eorlund can usually be found working at the Skyforge, just north of Jorrvaskr, up the stairs. He is normally seen crafting Skyforge Weapons for The Companions. Eorlund makes weapons such as the Skyforge Dagger which can be found in the Inventory of Aela the Huntress if she is the Dragonborn's companion. Family As a member of the Gray-Mane family, he strongly supports the Stormcloaks. If the Stormcloaks capture Whiterun, Eorlund's brother, Vignar Gray-Mane, becomes Jarl. Eorlund's children are Avulstein, Thorald, and Olfina. Eorlund is married to Fralia Gray-Mane, who can be found at her market stall in the Plains District of Whiterun selling any jewelry Eorlund crafts. According to Fralia, the only topic Eorlund will talk about is the Skyforge, though she mentions that the Dragonborn might be able to get him to talk about "those dung-sniffing Battle-Borns." Interactions Skyforge Steel After passing the trial and joining The Companions, Eorlund crafts a special Skyforge weapon of the Dragonborn's choice. Training He is the master trainer of Smithing in the base game, and can train up to level 90. The Dragonborn must complete the first "Take Up Arms" quest for the Companions to receive training. Companions Main Questline Take Up Arms After Vilkas tests the Dragonborn's arm in the training area behind Jorrvaskr, he sends the Dragonborn to Eorlund Gray-Mane in the Skyforge to get his sword sharpened. Eorlund mentions that his wife is in grieving (probably a reference to his missing son Thorald; see Missing in Action) and that he needs to get back to her, he asks a favor of the Dragonborn: to bring Aela back her shield. Completion of this task makes the Dragonborn part of the Jorrvaskr faction, and enables Eorlund Gray-Mane as a trainer. Purity of Revenge Eorlund informs the Dragonborn that the Skyforge has become "young" once again. This specifically alludes to the option to craft Nord Hero Weapons and Ancient Nord Armor at the Skyforge. Glory of the Dead After Kodlak's funeral, Eorlund will ask the Dragonborn to give him the collected fragments of Wuuthrad so he can prepare them for mounting. Then, after tasking the Dragonborn with retrieving the final piece of Wuuthrad in Kodlak's personal chambers, Eorlund will thank the Dragonborn and tell him/her that the Circle is waiting for them in The Underforge. After the conversation in the Underforge, Eorlund will appear with Wuuthrad, fully reforged, which he passes to the player. Dialogue Introduction "Got of lot of steel to shape." :Quite a forge you've got here. "The Skyforge? Aye, my clan-fathers have worked it since the first Gray-Manes came to Whiterun. Skyforge Steel is all the Companions will use, for good reason." :Tell me about yourself. :Who are the Companions? ::Are you a Companion? "Why? Who says I have to be? Skyforge Steel is my art and honor. The Companions need the best, so they come to me." ;Take Up Arms "What brings you here?" :Vilkas sent me with his sword. "I'm guessing you're the newcomer then?" ::Does Vilkas always send newcomers on errands? "Oh, don't worry too much about it. They were all whelps once. They just might not like to talk about it. And don't always just do what you're told. Nobody rules anybody in the Companions." ::I'm just doing what I'm asked. "That attitude would get you far, if you were some stuffy merchant or a Jarl's footstool. Around here, you'll want to learn to live your own life. Remember, nobody rules anybody in the Companions." :::Someone has to be in charge, though. "Well, I'm not sure how they've managed it, but they have. No leaders since Ysgramor. Kodlak is the Harbinger, and he's a sort of advisor for the whole group, but every man is his own. Every woman, her own.." :::Are you a Companion? "Not actually a Companion myself, but none of them know how to work a forge properly, and I'm honored to serve them. My name is Eorlund Gray-Mane. I work the Skyforge. Best steel in all of Skyrim. All of Tamriel." "Wait, before you go... I have a favor to ask" :What is it? "I've been working on a shield for Aela. My wife is in mourning and I need to get back to her soon. I'd be much obliged if you could take this to Aela for me." ::Didn't you just tell me not to be a servant? "This isn't a command. Just decency. Help out an old blacksmith. I've got to get back to my work." ::I'm happy to lend a hand. "That's a good man. Well done." ;Glory of the Dead "Do you have the fragments of Wuuthrad, still? I'll need to prepare them for mounting again." :I return them with honor. (Give fragments) "Don't get too flowery on me, lad." :Here, take them. (Give fragments) "Careful with those. Don't want even more fragments, do we?" :"Of course, I have a small favor to ask of you. There's another piece, that Kodlak always kept close to himself. Would you go to his chambers and bring it back for me? I'm not sure I'm the best one to go through his things." ::It would be my pleasure. "Thank you. I'll be here." ::I guess I'll have to. "I appreciate it." After retrieving the fragment: "You're back." :I have Kodlak's fragment. "Thank you. Your Shield-Siblings have withdrawn to the Underforge. I think they're waiting for you." ;Stormcloak Victory "Whiterun belongs to the true sons of Skyrim now, just as it should." :Are you glad the Stormcloaks are in charge? "I'm sure my brother Vignar is, since they made him Jarl after throwing Balgruuf out. Comes the end of the day, Imperials and Stormcloaks ain't much different. Both sides want to tell you how you should live your life. Guess I'd rather hear it from a real Nord than some Emperor down south." Conversations Kodlak's Burial Eorlund: "Who will start?" Aela: "I'll do it. Before the ancient flame... We grieve." Eorlund: "We grieve." Farkas: "We grieve." Vilkas: "We grieve." Eorlund: "At this loss... We weep." Aela: "We weep." Farkas: "We weep." Vilkas: "We weep." Vilkas: "For the fallen... We shout." Aela: "We shout." Eorlund: "We shout." Farkas: "We shout." Farkas: "And for ourselves... We take our leave." Eorlund: "We take our leave." Aela: "We take our leave." Vilkas: "We take our leave." Aela: "His spirit is departed. Members of the Circle, let us withdraw to the Underforge, to grieve our last together." Glory of the Dead Vilkas: "The old man had one wish before he died. And he didn't get it. It's as simple as that." Aela: "Being moon-born is not so much of a curse as you might think, Vilkas." Vilkas: "That's fine for you. But he wanted to be clean. He wanted to meet Ysgramor and know the glories of Sovngarde. But all that was taken from him." Aela: "And you avenged him." Farkas: "Kodlak did not care for vengeance." Vilkas: "No, Farkas, he didn't. And that's not what this is about. We should be honoring Kodlak, no matter our own thoughts on the blood." Aela: "You're right. It's what he wanted, and he deserved to have it." Vilkas: "Kodlak used to speak of a way to cleanse his soul, even in death. You know the legends of the Tomb of Ysgramor." Aela: "There the souls of Harbingers will heed the call of northern steel. We can't even enter the tomb without Wuuthrad, and it's in pieces, like it has been for a thousand years." Eorlund: "And dragons were just stories. And the elves once ruled Skyrim. Just because something is, doesn't mean it must be. The blade is a weapon. A tool. Tools are meant to be broken. And repaired." Vilkas: "Is that? Did you repair the blade?" Eorlund: "This is the first time I've had all the pieces, thanks to our Shield-Brother here. "The flames of a hero can reforge the shattered." The flames of Kodlak shall fuel the rebirth of Wuuthrad. And now it will take you to meet him once more. As the one who bore the fragments, I think should be the one to carry Wuuthrad into battle. The rest of you, prepare to journey to the Tomb of Ysgramor. For Kodlak." Fralia Gray-Mane Fralia: "Eorlund, dearest, are you hungry? Would you like me to fix you something?" Eorlund: "Hrm." Fralia: "A venison pie, maybe? With a nice cup of mulled mead?" Eorlund: "Hrm." Fralia: "When will you be makin' some more jewelry, love? Some silver lockets and amulets would fetch a nice price at the stand." Eorlund: "Hrm." Fralia: "Wonderful, dear. Thank you." Eorlund: "Hrm." Quotes *''"We Gray-Manes got just as much to be proud of as them Battle-Borns, but you won't see us with our noses in the air."'' – During "In My Time of Need" *''"My poor Fralia thinks Thorald's still alive, but I know better."'' – During "In My Time of Need" *''"Gods be praised!" When asked "What do you have for sale?" *"The flames of a hero can reforge the shattered."'' *''"I ain't much for talkin."'' *''"Hmm?"'' *''"A blade is a weapon, a tool, and tools are made to be broken, and repaired."'' – After repairing Wuuthrad. *''"You know, since Kodlak's funeral the Skyforge feels more... awake. It's always been said that the souls of the heroes of old are what give Skyforge steel its strength. But I think the forge knows the greatness of Kodlak's soul. I can't really explain, but it feels like it's... young. I'll wager it could now forge metal the likes of which hasn't been seen since eras long forgotten. I'm eager to try." '' – During "Glory of the Dead" When asked for a new weapon, after Companion initiation: *''"A blade! It shall be as sharp as Fraila's tongue."'' – When asked for a Skyforge Steel Sword. *''"Ah, the sneaky type, eh? I think we can fix you right up."'' – When asked for a Skyforge Steel Dagger. *''"Just like Ysgramor himself."'' – When asked for a Skyforge Steel Battleaxe. *''"Sure you can handle it? Ha! Of course you can."'' – When asked for a Skyforge Steel Greatsword. *''"Now that's a smart weapon. Light, strong, useful. Crack some skulls for me."'' – When asked for a Skyforge Steel War Axe. Trivia *Despite claiming he can forge any weapon the player chooses, Eorlund cannot be asked to forge a mace or warhammer. This corresponds with the strange lack of their Skyforge steel variants. *It is possible for him to die during dragon attacks on Whiterun, leaving the Skyforge unoccupied. *Should Eorlund die before he is spoken to after "Purity of Revenge," it is impossible to forge draugr and Nordic items using the Skyforge. *Everything sold to Eorlund is put in the chest under the Skyforge. *When Fralia Gray-Mane is asked who the best blacksmith in Skyrim is, she will respond that those from around Skyrim don't ask questions like that, and will say that it is Eorlund, but if he is dead, she will curse the Dragonborn for bringing sad memories to her and will say that the Skyforge runs cold. *If Fralia Gray-Mane should die, Eorlund will make no comment about her death and will keep his shop running even though they're married to each other. *Upon his death, Adrianne Avenicci will say, "I don't claim to be the best smith in Whiterun, Eorlund Gray-Mane was that and more. But now he's dead. All I ask is a fair chance." *Eorlund is voiced by Paul Ganus, who is also the voice of Ysgramor, Captain Aldis, and many other characters in the game. *If the Dragonborn transforms into a werewolf in Eorlund's presence, he will defend them instead of attack them. Bugs * Sometimes Eorlund appears to randomly get knocked off of the Skyforge, with his dead body usually landing next to Jorrvaskr. (Whether he dies from the fall or something else is yet to be known.) * If he catches the Dragonborn pickpocketing him, he may not react at all. * Texture glitch can cause the entire forge/hill to disappear, aside from objects. If this happens while Eorlund is working, he can fall to his death in empty space. At this point he either disappears, or his body gets thrown to a random location within Whiterun. * If the Dragonborn attacks a child in Whiterun, Eorlund may try to attack the child and chase him/her around Whiterun until the child flees or goes into a building. The same thing occurs to Vignar Gray-Mane and all Companions members in the area at the time. * When Eorlund enters the Underforge, he is holding an iron sword and a hammer in one hand. * Occasionally Eorlund will train the Dragonborn in Smithing up to level 100 not the default 90. * If the Dragonborn uses the Whirlwind Sprint shout to get on top of the Companion's main building, then gets to the very top near the wall of Whiterun, Whirlwind Sprint can be used again to get on the outcrop near your right. Jumping off this outcrop means the Dragonborn ends up outside Whiterun, and most of the hill disappears. If you scale the hill, there will be a slanted rock. If you jump in, it allows you to go under the city, allowing you to access Eorlund's merchant chest nearby. * Eorlund may suddenly and inexplicably die after completing the Companions questline, even if there have been no dragon or vampire attacks. He will have no grave in the Whiterun Catacombs if this happens. Appearances * de:Eorlund Grau-Mähne es:Eorlund Melena Gris fr:Éorlund Grisetoison it:Eorlund Manto Grigio pl:Eorlund Siwo-Włosy ru:Йорлунд Серая Грива uk:Йорлунд Сіра грива Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Blacksmiths Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters